A Night To Remember
by WritersCorner
Summary: We all know her story. We all know how she went down. But we don't know how it felt to be on board. Follow your favorite characters as they survive one of the most recognized tragedies in modern history, TITANIC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Forgotten Memories...

It was the eleventh dive down to _Titanic_ 's bow section, and the feeling never gets old. Robert Ballard always loves to watch the bow that cut through the ocean appear like a ghost in the murky depths. The sight was one you wouldn't forget till the grave. They began to go further over the ship and to the captains quarters. Once they reached the quarters, they touched down on her rusting structure. Robert nodded to his crew to release Dunkin to search in the smaller areas. The small robot dove deep into the grand staircase that used to hold many first class residents of the grand ship. At around C-Deck he jumped up in his small seat.

"Through there!"

"Okay boss" said the piloting crew member.

The small diving machine ended its decent and pushed forward. In a large corridor, there was one room that wasn't in complete disarray. Room C-11, that was their target today. The small device entered the almost one hundred year old room as the light in the front activated. They began to look through the room for any treasures. Over in the corner was an old bed frame, next to it was a door that was ripped off its hinges. The door looked like it had something under it. With the press of a button, Dunkin's arms slowly opened out of the small device and reached to the door. The piloting crew member grabbed the tattered door at the side. He then slowly flipped the door over in order to reach a small safe that was underneath the door. All of the crew began to cheer as the arms grabbed hold of the age old safe to take it to the surface.

After a bit of time, they finally got the safe onto the decks and in the air for the first time in ages. As they hoisted the safe onto the deck, a camera crew came in to film the finding. Everyone was celebrating, this could be it, The Heart of The Kingdom could be inside this safe. For so many years they have been searching for this thing. In a few moments, their lives will change forever. The circular saw revved up and bit hard into the lock that kept the safe shut. They ripped the door off of the safe to see its inventory. A man attached a chain to the door and pulled it off of the small metal box. Robert quickly began looking at it contents which mostly consisted of mud. He began to shake his head as he looked at the camera.

"Turn it off."

* * *

Later...

"Sir, its the news station. They want to know what happened."

"Give it here," said Robert as he reached for the phone.

"Yes, there wasn't really anything in the safe sadly."

Some mummers the came from the other end.

"Yeah, yea...I'll have to call you back," he then slowly set the phone down.

He slowly looked to a small screen showing what the historians were cleaning, displayed was a soiled drawing of a young girl looking endlessly off the side of the historical ship. He also noticed a fine jewel hanging from her neck. This was their target.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In a small home there was a little girl running around with some toys in her hands. in a small, sunlight room near the living room, a woman maybe in her late 90s was painting onto a blank canvas. In the living room, the news was on and they were having an interview with Dr. Robert Ballard.

"So Mr. Ballard, is it true that you may have found the _Titanic_ `s treasure" asked the interviewer.

"No, its not. But we have found some items like this drawing next to me. We have very talented historians preserving and correctly categorizing everything that we take out of the ships hull."

The woman noticed the drawing from the corner of her eye.

"Turn that up dear."

"Okay grandma!" cheered the little girl.

As the volume rose, the woman closed in onto the small TV. She was staring at the picture in awe. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the ships satellite number...

* * *

 **A/N Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of A Night To Remember, A Titanic Story. Chapter 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Our adventure will begin in this chapter, the characters that will be like the characters from the movie will be Lincoln and Lynn. Don't worry, they wont be related in this story. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: The Lost Story.

Meanwhile on deck . . .

* * *

"Sir, uh sir!" Yelled an incoming crew member.

"What is it, can't you see we're launching!?"

"Satellite call sir, your gonna want to answer it!"

Robert shook his head and followed him over to a small box-like device. The crew member grabbed the phone piece and handed it to Ballard.

"Be sure to speak up, she's kind of old."

"Well that's perfect."

Robert lifted The phone to his face when the man yelled.

"Her name is Lynn Drake!"

He then answered into the phone like item.

"Hello Lynn this is Robert Ballard."

"Hello Dr. Ballard, I was wandering, if you had found the heart of yet."

Ballard looked over to his comrade with an interested expression.

"Told you."

"Okay Lynn, you have my attention. Do you know who the girl in the picture is?"

"Oh yes, that girl in the picture is me."

* * *

Soaring towards a lone ship was a helicopter with the special guest inside. Inside Lynn held her things close to her, hoping nothing happens. Looking up from her frightened state, she saw the ship ahead of them.

 **Announcement: This Will Be My Last Post For A Little While. A Lot Of Personal Things Are Going On. Do Not Be Alarmed, I Will Be Back In A Few Weeks. I Hope You All Enjoy Yourselves.**


End file.
